cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Kane
The man known only by the name Kane is the charismatic, absolute leader of the Brotherhood of Nod. Information concerning his identity and past remains scarce; though rising to public notoriety only the last decade of the 20th century, past documentation seems to link him to Joseph Stalin, the famous leader of the Soviet Union, as far back as the early 1950s. Although his ultimate goal, or even solid evidence as to whether he has a single ultimate goal, remains a mystery, what is known is that he has been, in one capacity or another throughout the end of the 20th and first half of the 21st centuries, the foremost advocate or instigator of the global spread of Tiberium, in a continuing effort to realize what he and his followers see as its capability to act as catalyst for a higher stage in human evolution. Numerous files exist concerning him, with the most important being Interpol file GEN#4:16 and the GDI criminal dossier. They list numerous aliases Kane used, including Jacob Caine, Caine or Amir Al'Quayym and indicate that no truly reliable source exists for reconstructing his past as all records are either false, forged or outright planted by Nod. Among the Brotherhood's faithful Kane is most often referred to simply as The Prophet. Interestingly, despite numerous intelligence files and concerted data analyses by both terrestrial and nonterrestrial organizations, little information is available as to who Kane actually is—all known biometric data is counterfeit and no personal records, including licenses or medical files, have ever been discovered. Character overview ]] Kane is a highly intelligent and cunning man possessing extreme charisma, most sources placing his IQ at 192 at the very least, vastly above genius level, allowing him to unite the Brotherhood of Nod under his authoritarian rule. He is a master at propaganda and information warfare, evidenced when he broadcasted a fabricated news report about the alleged GDI slaughter of civilians in Białystok, Poland, as well as manipulation and control, evidenced by him controlling Joseph Stalin's actions. Kane's own messages reflect his charisma, speaking with a confident deep voice. Interestingly, recovered footage from a Nod propaganda studio reveals Kane speaking with a uncharacteristically softer tone. He has very little tolerance for incompetence and none for treason, usually dealing with both swiftly, in accordance with Brotherhood's policy "If you fail, you die". Major examples include him personally executing Seth as he attempted to circumvent Kane's authority or sending an ICBM to obliterate Vega's island as he failed Kane repeatedly. He does make exceptions to that rule, though, as he is willing to forgive less severe mistakes of his most important commanders. All of his work has concentrated on Tiberium so far, and almost all his plans involve attempts to utilize it as a weapon, as a method of advancing humanity towards the next step in human evolution, or spreading it across the planet. He, and by extension the whole Brotherhood, possesses an intricate knowledge of Tiberium and its uses, and when coupled with knowledge from the Tacitus, the information Kane possessed allowed him to revolutionize the state of the world with the introduction of Tiberium harvesting methods as well as beginning research on Divination, a method of evolving humans with Tiberium. His plans came closest to fruition during the closing stages of the Second Tiberium War, when his World Altering Missile was ready for launch to transform the Earth and its denizens. However, it was destroyed at the last minute when GDI attacked the missile's launch site. Perhaps the most remarkable trait of Kane is his apparent survivability and agelessness. Despite being supposedly killed three times, or at least subjected to punishment that could easily be fatal, Kane has repeatedly managed to resurface after his 'demise'. Also, Kane's age doesn't appear to have changed since the 1950s. While the reason remains unknown, it adds to the mystique of the leader of Nod. Within the Brotherhood, Kane is viewed as a prophet and considered an immortal, as he has lived through over one hundred years without aging. Although Kane does not go out of his way to confirm or deny any of the wide variety of views and theories regarding himself, his followers are absolutely loyal to him and the Brotherhood's ideals: They would fight for the Brotherhood, but die for Kane. GDI, on the other hand, considers him to be the single most threatening man to the status quo, and constantly wages war against the Brotherhood of Nod to remove him and any and all chances he may have to interfere with worldwide "peace". History Great World War II . Nadia and Gradenko are present. ]] Kane's first appearance in history was as an advisor to Joseph Stalin during the Soviet invasion of Europe in what became the Great World War II, set almost half a century before the First Tiberium War. He was the true power behind Stalin and used the USSR to further the Brotherhood's goals together with Nadia, Stalin's closest advisor and a member of the Brotherhood herself. With the fall of the Soviet Union to the victorious Allied nations, Kane disappeared. Some officials believe this claim to be absurd, as it would make Kane over 100 years old (even moreso due to the fact that Kane always appeared in his prime). However, declassified CIA documents showed that there was indeed an advisor with an uncanny resemblance to Kane. Recovered Soviet records, NKVD video footage, and photographs also corroborate this claim. 1990s Kane's appearance (or reappearance) in the late 1990s marked the beginning of a new age. Under his direction, the Brotherhood of Nod began to research the alien substance of Tiberium almost instantly after its arrival on Earth through a meteorite impact, arguing that it would bring about the dawn of a new age for humanity. This guidance of Kane led the Brotherhood to gain a near monopoly on the world's rapidly increasing Tiberium deposits, as Nod technologies for harvesting Tiberium were the only viable method of extracting the Tiberium crystals, giving them enormous amounts of capital in a relatively short period of time and causing the Brotherhood to pioneer unique Tiberium-based technology in virtually every field. Kane himself is believed to have invented this technology, which is frequently referred to by his many followers worldwide as "the Technology of Peace". The period in which these events transpired, which would increasingly come to be known as the First Tiberium War, was marked by the Brotherhood of Nod openly beginning to preach to many of the third world nations to throw off their "shackles of slavery" under the industrialized countries. As well as Kane discreetly traveling to countries to spread the ideology of a Tiberium revolution and seeding unrest against GDI by stating that it was hoarding the new resource solely for use of developed, rich countries. Many would sign up for Nod's utopian vision of global peace and prosperity, blind to the implications of Nod's mantra "Peace through Power". For all these actions, Kane rose quickly to the top of GDI's most wanted list as the war between the Global Defense Initiative and the Brotherhood of Nod continued escalating into one of the most brutal and dirty armed conflicts in human history. The end of the war saw a GDI strike force laying siege to Kane's temple and main base of operations in Sarajevo, which would lead to the Brotherhood's first downfall. Reports of Kane's demise were inconsistent however; some say he was buried underneath rubble when the temple started to fall apart. But other sources stated that the GDI Ion Cannon firing upon the main temple complex had killed Kane — indeed, a security video eventually substantiated this story. In it, Kane is seen embracing the light of the Ion beam seconds before the Temple exploded under its force. Second Tiberium War Before the Second Tiberium War a man known as Jannero Drake released a biased book Kane: False Prophet dedicated solely to debunking Kane's image and claims. The literature was blocked by both sides that had participated in the war. The author was soon silenced by Nod Fate Squad assassins in 2027 and the book was seized before release. Of the released excerpts, many were censored by GDI InOps. Additionally, a criminal dossier on Kane was leaked to Nod by a GDI defector, Lia Suskind. Despite the Brotherhood's defeat at the end of the First Tiberium War, Kane's followers never wavered and always believed that he lived in death, and were vindicated when he rose again in the beginning of the Second Tiberium War almost thirty years later, to once again lead waiting Nod forces worldwide and start a new open war with the GDI. One of his closest allies was General Anton Slavik. Although he appeared to his followers during a ceremony with a flawless face, looking almost exactly the same as during the First Tiberium War, his real appearance was less aesthetically pleasing - almost a half of his head was covered by a metal plate, obscuring the massive burns presumably inflicted by the GDI Ion Cannon thirty years ago. He focused Nod's efforts on Tiberium weapons research anew, resulting in the development of a world-altering missile. The missile's launch was foiled by a daring GDI assault under the command of Michael McNeil, who ignored his superior's orders to refrain from the attack in order to allow GDI more time to plan and prepare for the deciding conflict. Kane was confronted by McNeil within his pyramid, and was impaled by him which resulted in the Brotherhood's defeat once again. Sometime during the Firestorm Crisis, unbeknownst to Nod, Kane's body was recovered by a CABAL cyborg, and was placed inside a stasis tube to regenerate his body. It is unknown, however, why CABAL decided to resurrect Kane, so possibly the two had formed a plot greater than the Firestorm Crisis. Interbellum Sometime after the Firestorm Crisis, Anton Slavik was assassinated by a follower of brother Marcion, who had taken control of the Black Hand and considered Kane a "deceiver". The Brotherhood of Nod ceased to exist, leaving Kane almost entirely by himself.http://www.commandandconquer.com/intel/default.aspx?id=113#NewsMain The faceplate that covered his left side of the face was upgraded and expanded by CABAL (now redubbed LEGION) to help Kane maintain the fledgling post-TWII Brotherhood. Seething with anger, Kane bided his time in an underground bunker while he made plans to rebuild the Brotherhood. Using the Rio Insurrection to begin building a new army, Kane's actions drew former Nod splinter cells out of the woodwork. While initially unwilling to submit to the prophet's will again, Kane used his new Brotherhood to put their doubts to rest, and soon Kane's army grew. Eventually, his forces are strong enough for him to challenge Brother Marcion and the Black Hand, defeating the wayward priest's followers and forcing Marcion back into Kane's service. Note: Nod's commander in the Third Tiberium War, known as the "Legendary Insurgent", is known to have shown his loyalty to Kane during the Rio Insurrection, perhaps it was during the uprising that Kane sparked that saw the future Commander's recruitment into the Brotherhood of Nod. Third Tiberium War Kane was not to surface again until 2047, when the Brotherhood successfully attacked GDI's A-SAT space defence systems and the Philadelphia space station that housed GDI high command. In fact Kane - completely intact and without a single scar following his regeneration - appeared in front of millions of television viewers when he interrupted a W3N news broadcast on the Philadelphia's destruction. Under Kane's leadership the Brotherhood rapidly emerged as a serious global power once again. When GDI finally pushed Nod back to Temple Prime, Kane already had the necessary components for his latest venture - a liquid Tiberium bomb. Nod's most brilliant commander managed to defend Temple Prime to the last, even when traitorous Nod forces attempted to abort his mission - forces presumed to be led by Nod general Kilian Qatar. When Temple Prime was obliterated by an Ion Cannon strike, the liquid Tiberium bomb that Kane had developed in secret was detonated spectacularly, taking out Sarajevo and most of the Eastern European Yellow Zone. Kane, whose last known whereabouts was inside the Temple, was once more presumed dead by all - even his own commanders. Qatar assumed control of the Brotherhood, forming a pact with GDI against the Scrin aliens that had recently started attacking Earth. When Kane once again resurfaced he ordered his most loyal commander to destroy Qatar's forces, and shortly thereafter he ordered her assassination for treason. Following this Kane's new second-in-command secured, in the face of overwhelming odds, the key codes for access to one of the alien superstructures being constructed on Earth. Finally the same commander successfully defended an alien tower from GDI attack, making it invulnerable to human assault. Current Information As of this time Kane has disappeared yet again. Given his past GDI InOps are not quick to presume that he is dead. His most recent disappearance may be connected to the surviving alien tower in Italy. Analysis of Scrin artifacts left behind following their unsuccessful invasion seem to indicate that, for whatever reason, the aliens took a particular interest in Kane. In 2052, Kane has noticeably changed, swapping the usual red/black Nod scheme for a visibly Scrin-inspired attire, as well as ordered the revived LEGION to procure the Tacitus from GDI researchers. Selected quotes "He who controls the past commands the future, He who commands the future, conquers the past." "I am the future." "It's time you saw the future ... while you still have human eyes." "You'll come for the sunshine, but you'll stay for the people... If I am cut, do I not bleed? It would be a sad error in judgment, General Solomon, to mistake me for a corpse... I've seen the future - our Tiberium future - and as you watch this battle just beginning to unfold, I've already seen the final act! It is my destiny to lead the way for all mankind." "The Rivers will flow with the blood of those who oppose us." "One vision, one purpose." "Peace! Through! Power!" "You can't kill the messiah." "Go ahead my son. Push the button. Inscribe your place in history with the blood of GDI." "You're only delaying the inevitable. I have the Tacitus. I am invincible. The Tacitus told me of Tiberium missiles, of invulnerable flying ships, of real-time genetic mutation. More than alien. More than human! The next step in our evolution as a species!" "God? No, I'm not God. But I'm a close second." "Rise my people. I have returned, never to leave your side again. GDI sought to destroy me, but they have only made me stronger. Today, we march forward into our future. A stronger people. A divined people, enhanced for the Tiberium world. The time has come, to claim this world as our own. The time has come, to destroy GDI ! One vision. One purpose. Peace through power. " "The destruction of Philadelphia was not an accident. It was a merciful bullet to the head of a malignant ideology. It was the death of fear and the birth of hope! Rejoice, children of Nod. The blood of your oppressors will flow and the 50 years of tyranny will finally ended! Transformation is coming. A new day will dawn! The future, is ours." "Your efforts have landed us here my fateful friend. The Temple is complete and we will now prepare for our greatest exploit." "And he cried in a loud voice, 'Lazarus, come forth!' and Lazarus did, arise from the grave... I have always believed that faith was measured in deeds, not words. And while many of my children worshipped my name, their deeds betrayed them. In my absence they strayed from the path... But you... you my son, your faith never waned. Not in Honduras or Jericho, not in the Great Rio Insurrection. You risked your life countless times to topple GDI, to perpetuate our cause to honor my name. And now I call upon you again to bring glory to the Brotherhood. I have seen that GDI is vulnerable, bloated by arrogance and complacency. Now is the time to strike. While they congratulate themselves on Tiberium advancements Nod made decades ago, we will expose their weaknesses for all the world to see." "Good Afternoon, Commander! You must be lost, this is not your precious Blue Zone, this is Nod territory! I tell you what - I'll have my forces to send you home.... in a body bag." "Behold! Our Hero, the one whose loyalty and courage made our dreams of Ascension, a reality!" Behind the scenes In all Command and Conquer simulation programs subject is in, Kane was portrayed by Joseph D. Kucan. Kucan was also the Full Motion Video director for all CnC simulation programs - except Tiberium Wars, Kane's Wrath and Red Alert 3. The CnC Renegade Kane was also voiced by Kucan. His brother, Daniel Kucan, also worked with Command and Conquer and played GDI soldier Jake McNeil in Tiberian Sun. See Also * Essays on Kane: http://planetcnc.gamespy.com/View.php?view=fanfiction.List * GDI Criminal Dossier C13.274.A * RA2:Stalin's Advisor